


116. plead

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [36]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Yang wants things from Neo. She doesn't know if she's okay with wanting them.





	116. plead

Yang throws her head back, fingers flexing around the headboard. Beneath her, Neo digs nails into Yang's thighs, just short of drawing blood. Pleasure rockets through her, enough to make her thoughts fragmented, but not nearly enough for her to come.

Neo's decided to tease tonight.

She brings Yang right up to the edge then pulls her back, uses rhythms and pressure that won't let her get off. Yang forces herself not to bite her cheek, not wanting to bleed. Gods, she's so close.

She knows it'll be awesome when she does come, but she wants it _now_. She keeps making herself not ask for it, not _beg_. Yang won't beg. She's wanted to, thought about it, and the idea is pretty okay, but Neo is... fuck, Neo just keeps going, and Yang can't think beyond _yes_ and _please_ , and keeping herself from saying the second one.

Eventually, Neo lets her come, and Yang arches her back, whines, tries not to crack the bedframe. It's sturdy, but she's strong, and holy fuck is that one hell of an orgasm.

She catches her breath on her back, next to where Neo's radiating smugness. "Holy shit," Yang laughs, throwing her arm over her eyes.

Neo gives her a minute, then takes Yang's hand, pushing it between her legs. Yang rolls over on her side, fingers sliding through wetness. "Again?" Neo bites her lip, and presses close.

After Neo gets hers, it feels like they're pretty much done. Sure enough, Neo starts hunting down her clothes, and Yang watches her from the bed, too utterly sated to leer.

She throws on panties and walks Neo to the door because fuckbuddies or not, she's a goddamn gentleman. Neo twiddles her fingers goodbye, and Yang watches her walk away.

Yang grabs a shower, throws her sheets in the wash, and sacks out on the couch to catch up on her television.

Ruby and Blake come back not too long later, red-cheeked and giggling. When she spots Yang on the couch, Blake kisses Ruby and murmurs something about speaking with Yang. Ruby glances at her sister, then disappears into her room.

Blake heads into the kitchen, and Yang cranes her head to watch. She starts pulling out the ingredients for hot chocolate, and Yang vaults the couch to sit at the kitchen table. Hey, Blake makes the _best_ hot chocolate, okay?

"So," Blake says, when they've both got a cup of hot chocolate, and they're sat at the kitchen table, "Neo was here."

Yang tilts her head. "Do all faunus have a badass sense of smell, or is it just you?" With anyone else, Yang would be worried about sounding racist, but Blake will tell her if she's crossed a line.

"You have a bitemark on your arm," Blake says, taking a sip of her drink, "I didn't need to scent her." She closes her eyes, savoring the taste, then says, "And most faunus have some sort of enhanced senses, yes. Not always scent, but often."

Yang gets a mouthful of chocolatey goodness, grinning when it's just as good as she figured it would be. "Is it weird if I ask you to marry me?"

Blake chuckles. "You'd only be marrying me for my hot chocolate. It would never last."

"Neither will this hot chocolate!"

They enjoy the drinks in silence for a bit. Like Blake definitely knows, having quiet time makes Yang fidgety. Blake isn't going to push her about Neo, but she doesn't really have to, either.

"So," Yang puts her cup down, leaning back against her chair, "y'know how like, no matter how freaky you are, there's stuff you don't ask about the first time? Like, you're not gonna have them hogtie you and call you a dirty slut right away. You gotta work up to that."

Blake coughs and sets down her drink, but nods. "Mmhmm."

"And I mean," Yang waves a hand, "I've got that stuff. We've all got that stuff. I just. Y'know. I don't ever _want_ that stuff with people I'm not... dating."

"But you want it with Neo."

Yang nods.

"Do you want to date her?" Blake asks like it's not the question of the century.

Yang groans. "I don't know, maybe? She's really mean."

Blake chokes on nothing. "Yang. You like mean."

Betrayal. Yang's jaw drops. "I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Blake takes another drink, golden eyes amused. "I'm mean. Ruby is a brat. Weiss is mean."

Yang huffs. "I don't hang out with Weiss, and you're not mean."

She's not denying Ruby is a brat. She doesn't think anyone who knows her would deny that.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "I am mean. Ten minutes after we met I insulted your coin trick and you said it was hot."

Heat floods Yang's cheeks. "You're dating my sister."

"Yes," Blake says patiently, "and that doesn't mean anything when it comes to physical attraction. And we're getting away from the point: you like mean. Unless you mean Neo is _abusive_...."

Yang quickly shakes her head. There was that one time she tracked Yang down at the club, and Yang still isn't happy about it, but Neo hasn't done anything since, and that was more creepy than abusive. Neo's just... got some things to learn about boundaries.

"...Then I don't think mean is the dealbreaker."

Yang slumps down into her chair. "I don't know. I mean. We're not even really friends?"

"Then start there," Blake says.

"You say it like it's easy," Yang grumbles.

Blake wraps her calf around Yang's. "And you say that like you've ever taken the easy way."

Yang sticks out her tongue. Blake has a point, but that doesn't mean Yang has to be happy about it.

They finish their drinks, and Yang wraps Blake in a hug. "Thanks."

"Of course."

The next morning, Yang wakes up from a dream about begging Neo to fuck her, and punches her pillow before reaching for her phone. Fine, she'll take the hint.

Neo sends her something sarcastic, but it's a yes at the same time, and Yang finds herself with a date to the taco place two blocks over. Well. A friend date. Can you have a friend date with somebody when you're already fucking and you may or may not want to like _romantically_ date them?

Yang gets up, groaning. Whatever. She's gonna go have tacoes with Neo, and figure out what she wants from her. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Still just clearing out my drafts. Expect a few more works before I'm done.


End file.
